What is the least common multiple of 27 and 9? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(27, 9) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 27 and 9. We know that 27 x 9 (or 243) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 27 until we find a number divisible by 9. 27, So, 27 is the least common multiple of 27 and 9.